poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/United Artists crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot Set in the 1910s, the story opens with a montage of European Grand Prix races in which a particular car appears to win every race. In the final race, the car swerves to avoid a girl and a dog, loses control, crashes, and catches fire, bringing its racing career to an end. The car ends up in an old garage in rural England, where two children, Jeremy and Jemima Potts, have grown fond of it. They are told by a junkman that he intends to buy the car from the garage owner for scrap. The children (who live with their widowed father Caractacus Potts, an eccentric inventor, and his equally peculiar father) implore their father to buy the car before the junkman does, but he does not have the money. While playing truant, they meet Truly Scrumptious, a beautiful upper class woman with her own motorcar. She brings them home to report their truancy to their father. When they arrive they meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends. Truly shows interest in Caractacus' odd inventions, but he is affronted by her insistence that his children should be in school. One day, Caractacus discovers that the sweets produced by a machine he has invented can be played like a flute. He tries to sell the "Toot Sweets" to Truly's father, Lord Scrumptious, a major confectionery manufacturer. He is almost successful until the factory is overrun by dogs responding to the whistle. He takes his automatic hair-cutting machine to a carnival to raise money, but it accidentally ruins the hair of a large, angry customer. He eludes the man by joining a song-and-dance act, accidentally stealing the show; he earns enough in tips to buy the car. Potts rebuilds the car in his own eccentric way, using such materials as an old boat hull and a chimney breast. He nicknames the car "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" for the noises its engine makes. In the first trip in the car, Potts, the children, and Truly go for a picnic on the beach, where Truly becomes very fond of the Potts family and vice versa. Caractacus tells them about nasty Baron Bomburst, the tyrant of fictional Vulgaria, who wants to steal Chitty Chitty Bang Bang for himself (who Diesel 10 works for). As Potts tells his story, the quartet, the car, and our heroes are stranded by high tide, and find themselves under attack by pirates working for the Baron. Chitty suddenly deploys huge flotation devices and transforms into a power boat, As the beavers use logs as flotation devices and they escape Bomburst's yacht and return to shore. The Baron sends two comical spies to capture the car, but they briefly capture Lord Scrumptious then Grandpa Potts, mistaking each for the car's creator. Caractacus, Truly, the children, and our heroes see Grandpa being taken away by airship, and they give chase. When they accidentally drive off a cliff, Chitty sprouts wings and propellers and begins to fly. While the engines start to mysteriously, magically hover. They follow the airship to Vulgaria, and find a land without children; the Baroness Bomburst abhors them and imprisons any she finds. Grandpa has been ordered by the Baron to make another floating car, and he bluffs his abilities to avoid being tortured. The rescue party is hidden by the local toymaker, who now works only for the Baron. Chitty is discovered and taken to the castle. While Caractacus and the toymaker search for Grandpa and Truly searches for food, the children, Annie, Clarabel, Sherin, and Vanellope are captured by the Baron's Child Catcher and Diesel 10. Thomas then comes back and chases after them before losing them at the drawbridge and goes back to tell the others. At the castle, Diesel 10 plans to use Annie, Clarabel, Sherin and Vanellope as bait to lead our heroes into a trap. The Toymaker takes Truly and Caractacus to a grotto far beneath the castle, where the townspeople have been hiding their children. They concoct a scheme to free the children and the village from the Baron. The Toymaker sneaks them into the castle disguised as life-size dolls for the Baron's birthday. Caractacus snares the Baron and the children swarm into the banquet hall, overcoming the Baron's palace guards and guests. In the ensuing chaos, the Baron, Baroness, and Child Catcher are all captured. T.C. and Hugs rescue Annie, Clarabel, Sherin and Vanellope but then Diesel 10 chases them, after a short chase the 3 branchline engines escape but Diesel 10 falls off a bridge and into a barge. The Potts and Truly fly back to England. Jeremy and Jemima finish the story themselves: "And Daddy and Truly were married and lived happily ever after!" Truly seems to find this suggestion appealing, but Caractacus is evasive, believing that the class difference between them is too great. When they arrive home, Caractacus is surprised to find his father and Lord Scrumptious playing a lively game of toy soldiers. Scrumptious surprises him with an offer to buy the Toot Sweet as a canine confection. Caratacus realises that he will be rich. He rushes to tell Truly the news. They kiss, and Truly agrees to marry him. As they drive home, he acknowledges the importance of pragmatism, as the car takes to the air again. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Sharky, Willy, Mako, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Zecora, Duke, Smudger, Dusty Crophopper, The League of Ed-venturers, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Vanellope von Schweetz, Den and Dart, Norman, Stanley, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Kipper, Tiger, Pig, and Arnold guest star in this film. *Diesel 10 will work for Baron Bomburst in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of P.T. Boomer. Scenes *Film Opening/Race Montage * * *Chitty goes airborne/"Posh" * * * * * *The Children, Sherin, Vanellope, Annie and Clarabel get captured *In the grotto/Making a rescue plan * * *Rescuing Annie, Clarabel, Sherin and Vanellope/The Chase * Soundtrack #You Two #Toot Sweets #Hushabye Mountain #Me Ol' Bamboo #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang #Truly Scrumptious #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Reprise) #Entr'Acte #Lovely, Lonely Man #Posh! #Hushabye Mountain (Reprise) #The Roses Of Success #Chu-Chi Face #Doll On A Music Box & Truly Scrumptious #(during the chase between Diesel 10, T.C., and Hugs) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series